One Day
by gnocky6037
Summary: Shandy story in english. I did my best for writing humor and irony. Sorry for my english, I hope you'll enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Shandy story in english. I did my best for writing humor and irony. Sorry for my english, I hope you'll enjoy.

**Breakfast**

"I should go."

"Please stay with me for a coffee."

"No, I think It's better no."

"I have a cup of coffee for you. I've lot of cups for coffee."

"How many such as your suspenders and ties?!"

"Uhm... No, not so many." Silence. "Come on, Sharon, let's have a drink together."

"That's it what you said me last night and look how it turned out."

"You didn't seem to mind... When you yelled my name ... Twice!"

"Stop it!"

"I don't want to boast about it, but you seemed satisfied, Captain." He said smiling.

"Okay. You're a great lover, Lieutenant!"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Silence.

"So, do you stay for breakfast?"

"I drunk with you last night. We had a nice evening and a very beautiful night together."

"So if you have no regrets, you can have a good breakfast to start a great day!"

"Do you know what a great day awaits me!?" She said.

"Okay, I know that Major Crimes Dept. is an exciting experience, but you must do your best, captain!"

"But if Major Crimes' team hates me!" She cried.

"No one hates you. Just say … they don't know your qualities ..."

"You call me: bad witch, rule book, Darth Raydor,... you want me to go on?!"

"Come on, Sharon, it was just a joke!"

"And that baby's drawing you made on the board?!" Silence.

"Uhm ... I ... I'm a fool."

"Your drawing is …. Like a nursery child's draw, you could at least draw me a cloak ... So I could be Wonder Sharon!"

"Don't get angry with this poor lieutenant... I have already apologized and next time I'll promise you that I will draw you a cloak and even a shield to defend you from Provenza's nonsense!"

"You're a clown!" Silence. "Now I need a shower and I'd like to change my clothes."

"The shower is in the bathroom. For your clothes ... Well, I've a free closet drawer, if you want to put on a change of clothes."

"Do you have a free drawer closet for me?!"

"Sure!"

"Gosh ..."

"Come on Sharon, there's no others purposes. Changing clothes and if you need it, it's already here."

"Do you think we should do the same thing in my closet?"

"It would be very convenient for both of us."

"It would be very dangerous."

"Why?!"

"It would mean that we're connected, in a some way."

"We're already it."

"No... Wait... we had an agreement: no connection, no love ties, no love..."

"Yes, okay. No love. You always reminded me." He got out of bed. "Anyway, I'm going to have breakfast, if you want to have a shower, you'll find clean towels in the bathroom." He put on his boxer and walked out.

She layed in bed, unsure what to do. It wasn't the first time she slept with him, but lately it was becoming a habit. A nice habit. She had a shower. In the kitchen he felt the water flowing and smiled. He made pancakes and coffee and cut fruit. She arrived a few minutes later, with a towel to her waist and another one to her hair.

"I thought you would join me in the shower!"

"Really?! You could have told me. I thought you wanted your own space."

"I already have a drawer, I'd say I have enough space. I'd also like to have some clothes hangers, you know, my clothes might wrinkle."

"Now you're talking about clothes... You like the idea!"

"Of course I like it, but I still want your shirt from last night."

"You can have it."

"The tie too!"

"Okay, you can have it too... Do you want anything else?"

"Uhm... Now I would like something else ... " She took off the towel she was wearing and turned slowly. He was speechless.

"What do you say, Lieutenant..." She walked towards the room. "Afterwards, if you like, I'll stop for a coffee."

He didn't have it repeated twice and followed her to her room.


	2. Lunch

**Lunch**

"Do you want the vegetarian dish?"

"Yes, all right."

"You can do two, please." He told the waitress.

"Why did we come here?"

"Don't you like this place?"

"No, it's okay. Only I'd like to not see the waitress to make so noise for a cup of coffee! "

"Come on Sharon, he was trying to be pretty!"

"May be a little too much."

"Are you jealous?"

"Who? You are crazy!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"I did not get angry. I just say that ... it's okay ... no problem!"

"I do not understand why you're so nervous?! If you didn't want to eat with me, just say! "

"Listen Andy ... I'm glad to eat with you, only I had a bad morning! Thanks to you and Major Crimes' team!"

"Ok, we're not saints."

"I'd liked to see you with Chief Johnson, Chief Taylor and Chief Pope untangle the skein with the Archbishop of the Catholic Church."

"He hides something, I can feel it!" He said.

"Yes, he's hiding something! But I spent the last three days mediating between the archbishop and chief Johnson and maybe I'm slightly stressed! "

"That's why I took you out for lunch, to make you relax!"

"Thanks, I needed it."

"I'd like you to enjoy your vegetarian dish and the company of this handsome lieutenant!"

"Do not flatter yourself too much!"

"But you liked the idea!" Then the waitress arrived with their dishes.

"Still a bit of coffee, lieutenant ?!" The waitress said with a mischievous smile.

"Thank you, Lory, I'm fine," He replied smiling.

"Please, lieutenant. If you need anything, just call me. "She said, then turned and went back to the counter.

"Still some coffee lieutenant?!" Said Sharon, imitating the waitress. "She did not even ask me!"

"Are you jealous?!"

"I am not jealous! But I would like to be treated well, but it seems that nobody cares about this!" Silence.

"I'm interested in. I'm so sorry if at work we say bad things about you ... sometime …"

"My shoulders are wide enough to support your nicknames and your foolishness!"

"With your black trench coat, Darth Raydor fits perfectly, don't you!?" He said.

"I like being on the dark side ..." She said smiling.

"I like this dark part of you ..."

"And you have not seen the best yet!"

"It's a menace?!"

"It's just a consideration, lieutenant. So take care of yourself with Darth Raydor! "She laughed.

"Let's have dinner together tonight? Tell me yes, please!" He asked.

"I don't know, you have to see how the day will go ... Now let's finish eating and coming back to work." She said.

"Yes sir!" He said smiling.

"Silly boy!"

"Give me a kiss, please!" He whispered.

"Andy, there are other people."

"Come on, please!" He cried.

"Stop this!"

"I ask you as a death man, just one last kiss!" He begged.

She snorted, She looks no one saw her and she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy?"

"Are you kidding me! What was that?!"

"It was a kiss." She said quietly.

"I meant a true kiss!"

"Stop whining! We have to come back to work! You must deserve the kiss for tonight ... "She said.

"Then I'll see you tonight!" He said, leaving some money.

"It was up to me, Andy!"

"You'll pay tonight ..." He said.

They both got up, he helped her to put on her trench coat and then put on his jacket. She approached him and pulled kissing him passionately. He was surprised, then answered with same passion. She pushed him away: "Lieutenant this is a down payment ..."


	3. Dinner

**Dinner**

"You're buying dinner tonight." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes. And you owe me."

"Why? What did I do?" She asked surprised.

"You took the evidence away from crime scene and kept it to the FID! Chief Pope had to set in to get the evidence back to us!"

"You cried to Chief Johnson, she cried to Chief Pope..."

"You played dirty!"

"Listen who's talking?!"

"Well, I never expected that from you!"

"Well, you don't know me, lieutenant."

"What? Are you Rulebook, or not?!"

"You don't know my dark side, I'm Darth Raydor, remember?"

"I'm almost afraid to be around you."

"Don't worry, lieutenant, I'm not taking you to the dark side, I'm just taking you to my house!"

"What are your intentions, captain?!"He asked.

"Are you afraid?!" She smiling.

"Should I?"

"I don't know, tell me..." Then they had arrived at her house. They got out of the car, she opened the door and left her badge and gun on a tray. He did the same.

"Come in, Andy, make yourself at home." She said, and she put the bag on the floor and took off her heels.

"Thank you." He took off his jacket and hung it on a chair. "Do you know you owe me?"

"I don't owe you anything, I've already returned the evidence..." She said smiling. "But I have a gift for you." She said

"A gift for me?"

"I'll get it." She went to her room and after a few seconds she came back with a nice package and gave it to him.

"You didn't have to, I don't know what to say..."

"Thanks … will do enough."

He began to unwrap the package and was surprised when he saw that it was a pearl grey shirt, with a matching tie and suspenders. "It's beautiful, Sharon… you shouldn't have."

"Since I took five shirts and ties from you... I thought I should..."

"Thank you!"

"I know you want to be elegant and I'd like to see you suit it on tomorrow..." She said winking.

"Yes captain! Well, since you have my shirts... I don't need to bring a clothes change by you.

"Maybe some of outfits you'd better wear, you can't just change only your shirt!

"Well, I'll prepare a change."

"I've already prepared my own change. And there it is." She said pointing to a bag.

"I'd say it's more than a change, what did you put in it? It's so heavy!" He said trying to lift the bag.

"Oh …I put in few dresses, underwear, blouses and then three pairs of shoes."

"Wait... it won't all fit in a drawer closet!"

"Well, the clothes and the blouses have to be hung up. You can put the underwear in the drawer and for the shoes, if you want I can bring you some boxes.

He smiled satisfied. "You can bring anything you want. There's always drawers and closet for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So for dinner?"

"It should be here any minute... I ordered Greek food, do you like it?"

"It's not my favorite, but okay."

"I know Italian food it's your favourite. I must tell you: I prefer when you're cooking, you're an excellent cook!

"Thank you, I'm surprise how many compliments..."

"You know, I'll regret it before the end of the evening."

"Why do you say that?"

"Uhm ... I just know it."

"Before our food arrives ... you have to pay tonight ... "he said as she approached her.

"So…"

"At lunch I had a down payment, well, now I would like the balance, I deserved it, don't you?!"

"I don't know lieutenant, anyway I want to pay my due." She said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.


	4. An Evening

An Evening

"You turn me crazy!"

"No, I don't!"

"Come on Sharon, sit down here near to me!"

"No, I don't."

"Why do you do so?"

"I'm angry."

"What did I do?"

"You know."

"No, I don't know, tell me what I told you so bad?"

"We must see what you want and we don't see what I like."

"Ok, but you want to see an old tv series: Crime Story! It's old also the title!" He said.

"And you want to see only Law & Order!"

"Yes, but these are new episodes!"

"This time I had to choose."

"Ok, ok, you are right! You and your deal!"

She sat down on the couch, near Andy and saw Crime Story on tv. After 5 minutes he said: "So Ray Luca is a mobster…"

"Yes, he's so sexy!"

"He's a criminal …"

"This character is so intense and cool. The actor is wonderful!" She said.

"You must see Law & Order, Logan is a great character!"

"I prefer Ray Luca …. And the actor, don't you know … "

"Who is?"

"Tony Denison!"

"Who?"

"Denison, Tony Denison! He's a great actor!"

"Oh come on Sharon, he is an actor as many in Hollywood!"

"Are you jealous?"

"Are you kidding me?! This is an old tv series …"

"I like Crime Story: action, love, treachery and the story is so realistic. Ray Luca is so realistic!"

"Now you are a television critic…"

"No, I'm only LPD captain and I recognize a criminal, a good criminal!"

"OMG I don't believe we are talking about this!"

"Andy, are you jealous of Tony Denison?"

"Again you are talking about this … Tony Denison! …"

"He's a great actor! And you are jealous! You must know he's a great performer and his voice, don't you hear his voice? His tone so cool and sexy, like a tune. He acted as a lawyer, a cook, a detective, …"

"I'm shocked. You talk about this actor as you knew him."

"Yes, I knew him. I saw him last year when I was at LPD party. He was guest of Chief Police Dept."

"Really, where was I?!"

"We were not in a relationship at that time. But I was at the party and we drunk together and talked about his tv series."

"Oh. A tv series?"

"Yes, some people said this tv movie is an extraordinary crime tv series: Major Crimes. He plays a cop, a lieutenant like you!"

"So you tell me that guy is better than me?!"

"Come on Andy! He's an actor and he made entertainment, that's a fiction. And ok, I liked this tv series because relax me and I enjoy to see the lieutenant and his adventures."

"I also have adventures!"

"No Andy, we have normal life. We have normal story and normal day."

"Thank you Sharon to tell me how boring is my life!"

"You are welcome lieutenant!"

"Ok, ok. But he's not so handsome like me."

"Uhm … may be."

"So, you are crazy about an actor, a lieutenant in tv series with a sexy voice. Hum … But didn't you like bad boys?"

"Yes, I like bad boys … otherwise I don't be with you."

"Am I a bad boy?!"

"Yeah, you are very bad." She smirked.

"Come here and I will show you a very bad boy …."

"I like danger, lieutenant … my life is like a danger adventure …"

"Kiss me and leave your cool actor out if this …" he said hugging her.


	5. Still something to drink

This is the english version: Ancora qualcosa da bere

Still something to drink

"A day to forget." He said.

"Do you always have something to say?"

"Your glass of wine, Captain Raydor."

"Your soda, Lieutenant Flynn."

"Thank you. Cheers!" He said. Silence.

"Why are you still here with me? Isn't it enough to see me at FID?"

"The course for Excessive Use of Violence is one of my favorites!" He said smiling.

"Was it so necessary to beat the suspect?"

"He hadn't shown respect to you captain, I had to do something."

"You could have avoided breaking his nose."

"So, he will remember having respect for a lady." He said with a wink.

"You're a knight Andy Flynn." She said smiling.

"I hate rudeness ..." He said sipping his soda.

"It will cost you a warning in your file." She said sipping wine.

"I'll get over this trauma." He said. Silence.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"I appreciated your intervention. No one else would have moved a finger to defend the bad witch."

"Uhm ... it's true! The bad witch who cast a spell on me ...And now I lost my mind..."He said gesturing.

"Stop it!" She glared at him.

"I give up ..." He said raising his arms. Silence.

"Remember me, why I'm here tonight?"

"Because you're crazy about me." He said.

"Conceited."

"Tell the truth captain ... "

"Uhm ... maybe ..."

"Still something to drink? Your glass is empty ... "

"I'm going to stop drinking with you, again." She said and she got up from the bathtub.

"Oh ... "He said gaping.

"I'm going to the room." She said and she came out of the tub and put on his green bathrobe.

"Oh my god, Sharon, you're so beautiful!" He said.

"Lieutenant! Will you stay there staring at me?! Follow me!" She said and came out of the bathroom.

"That's an order?"

"Of course, that's an order! Lieutenant, move!" She shouted from the room.

"I'm coming captain!" He stepped out of the tub and quickly wiped himself, then went into the bedroom, where he found her lying naked on his bed.

"Does Lieutenant want me to wait any longer?"

"Of course not, captain ... You are breathtaking Sharon!" He said and climbed on the bed and began to caress and kiss her. She shuddered at every kiss, every caress was a shiver in her back.

"You know how to seduce a woman." She murmured.

"And you know how to excite a man." He said. "Do you want to make love?"

"It's a big risk lieutenant." She said with a wink.

"I love risk and I'm crazy about you!" He replied smiling.

"It can be done ... But then I still want something to drink ... "


	6. One Night

One Night

She turned and leaned on her elbow. She never imagined that she could be in such a situation. She smiled and thought how life could be full of surprises.

She was beside him and watched him sleeping, his arms over his head and the sheets barely covering his chest. He was always warm and he snored slowly, almost snorting.

She looking at him, smiling. She couldn't believe few months ago, she had been in front of Lieutenant Flynn and kept asking him what she should do with him.

He was again at FID: she had his file, big as a bible and she still did not receive any answer to her question: what she should do with him? She sent him to the Anger Control Course and he, without saying a word, nodded and left her office.

Last night, when she had joked and asked again the same question this time he answered to her. And the answer left her speechless.

He replied that she should love him forever, because by now his heart had lost to a police captain and he had it no longer. It seemed his usual quick joke, his silly answer, but this time he had become serious and his eyes shown with a light she had never seen.

She was speechless, she didn't expect such a reply and then he kissed her.

Now she was at Lieutenant Flynn's house, in his bed, watching him after a night of passion. She had always appreciated his elegance of dressing, his gentlemanly ways that clashed with his bragging. His anger had tasted her on his skin, with his hurtly comments and his pungent jokes. But she had not spared him every time he was found at FID, she had never served him anything.

Then the unbelivable happened. Chief ordered her to look after the team of the Major Crimes and during an interrogation, the suspect was quite unnerved for her constant questions. He often replied in a rude manner, until he got tired of her questions and assaulted her. Lieutenant Flynn's reaction avoided the worst: the suspect had barely touched her and Lt. Flynn intervened by blocking it effectively. He had stopped there ... His impetus was irrepressible, he punched him and broken his nose. The interrogation was over and after taking the suspect to the hospital, Chief Johnson had scolded Lieutenant Flynn in front of team for the excessive use of force and then she sent him to the FID.

He was in her office, in silence, they seemed embarrassed. Strange, he always had something to say. She thanked and told him that she would only write a warning in his file, but perhaps the course for anger control would have to put up anyway. He smiled and winked and thanked her. Then he asked her if after work she wanted to drink something with him.

She was surprised, but accepted and when everyone left, they went for a drink together. Then they had decided to go directly to Andy and Sharon.

They were relaxing and laughing together: he drunk his soda looking at her legs and she drunk her wine glass, staring at his lips. He became audacious and came closer, whispering that he found her beautiful. His scent was intoxicating and exciting, they had never been so close.

She smiled for his compliment and said that his seduction technique was very interesting, but with her it would not be useful.

He smiled and told her that night he was seduced by the only woman of his dreams. She was surprised and he noticed it. He smiled and whispered to her to go to a quieter place to talk a little.

She was surprised, but she accepted, once again. She didn't understand what was happening and she knew she would regret about it, but she had to admit that he knew how to seduce a woman.

Along the way they talked and joked, laughing like little kids and when they arrived at the door of his house, he asked her to come in for a drink and he would be a gentleman.

She was surprised, but she accepted. She didn't want a gentleman that night, she wanted something else.

She noticed when every morning she entered at MC he looked at her legs and often, his eyes seemed to strip her with his eyes. He not only looked at his legs, he stared at his lower back and also at her tight blouses.

She looked at him and seen those brown eyes staring at her and then blinking, with a slight movement of his lips, how much she liked that man! How she liked his ties! And his shirts! Now he was there, beside her, sleeping happily like a child.

She thought about their conversation in the bathtub and smiled, maybe for once she had surprised him. She was amazed about the whole situation: Darth Raydor, the bad witch had fallen into the arms of the sexiest and most asshole lieutenant in the Police Dept. She was really attracted by bad boys and Andy Flynn was such a bad boy!


	7. Some more pizza

Some more pizza

"Ok, Andrew Flynn now you can explain me what happened …"

"I thought we'd never talk about it again!"

"Instead we have to talk about it!"

"Come on, Sharon, I said I was sorry. What else do you want from me?"

"I don't want your apologies!"

"Are you angry with me?!"

"Yeah! You're an asshole!"

"Hey!"

"You deserve it, Andy!"

"Why are you treating me like that?"

"Because you talked to Lieutenant Paris as a silly boy!"

"What should I do?! She's crazy, she doesn't understand that I'm in love with you!"

"You could have told her you weren't interested...for example."

"I tried to say it, but she doesn't want to understand. She's haunting me!"

"Andy stop saying foolishness, you feel flattered by blandishments she does in front of everyone. And that ridiculous scene where she gave you back your tie?"

"She's out of her mind, that tie wasn't mine! She just wanted to get me in her bed, don't you get it?"

"I get it and you? What about you?"

"Come on Sharon, I'm in love with you!" Silence. "Why are you so jealous of her?"

"Maybe because she's blonde, pretty, with a breathtaking body, a rampant lieutenant and when she walked in Police Dept. she seems to scream: Sex! Sex! Sex!"

"You don't have to be jealous of her, she's nothing to me."

"Why were you talking to Provenza about her?"

"OMG, I was talking about her, so he won't think I'm with you."

"This is your tactical?"

"That's right!"

"I can't believe it, try it again lieutenant!"

"Come on Sharon, you have to believe me, this is the truth." Silence. "Please, can we stop talking about this and think about us!" Silence. "Please, left this day at work and now there are only me and you, ok?!"

"Uhm … may be." Silence.

"Honey, I ordered your pizza, I'm your Pizzaman!"

"Stupid boy! When did you order the pizza?"

"While we were in car and you were talking only about Lt. Paris ... I tried to ask you if you wanted a vegetarian pizza and you answered me rude! So I ordered two vegetarian pizzas!"

"Ah, okay."

"The boy should be here soon. I took the vegetarian and I put the black olives on mine."

"Only on your pizza?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Black olives only on your pizza …"

"You wanted them too, you could have told me, but you were complaining..."

"You can give me some of yours..." She said and take the cutlery and the towels.

"I don't know, we'll see." He said and put on table two glasses.

After a few seconds the bell rang, he went to the door, paid the boy and took the pizzas to the kitchen and put them in two dishes.

"Here, your vegetarian pizza … and mine, with olives." He sat down next to her, opened his soda and her coca cola without saying anything. Then began to eat in silence.

"Do you like your pizza?"

"Andy, you know very well that I wanted it with olives, so don't be funny."

"Oh... we're still angry..." Silence. "What about if I give you one of my olives?"

"Okay." She said and she stretched the fork to get one olive.

"Hey, wait!" He said by placing his fork sideways. "You have to pay a fee."

"What do you want?"

"Uhm … a kiss."

"No, you don't deserve it! You made me angry today and you don't deserve my kisses."

"May be. I do not deserve your kisses, but if you want an olive, you have to kiss me." He took the fork and put on an olive and ate it. "Before I eat all." He said smiling.

"You're playing dirty!"

"The rules are these, my dear: one kiss, one olive! Are you in?!"

"Come on!" She turned and gave him a kiss.

"Okay. Here's your olive." He took an olive and put it on Sharon's pizza. "But I want the next kiss more real and I'll give you … two olives!"

"Blackmailer!" She turned and kissed Andy passionately. Then she sat down again. "Is that okay?!"

"Uhm, we're getting better, captain..." He took two olives and put them on her pizza. "But now the game gets tough, okay, for the remaining 4 olives ..."

"Damn it!" She said, he didn't have time to finish the sentence that she had taken his face in his hands and kissing him, slipping her tongue with passion and lust in his mouth. Then she sat down on him, continuing to kiss him and rubbing more and more with her body to Andy. He was astonished and he left down his fork on the plate. His hands were wandering under Sharon's blouse, touching her naked skin. Then she snapped up and rested on her chair.

"Now I deserve the other 4 olives?"

"Take whatever you want... "He said breathlessly. She took the 4 olives and put them on her pizza and resumed eating.

"Sharon you can't do that and then … leave me like..."

"Like what? You wanted to play dirty Andy Flynn and then you know that I play dirtier than you!" She said, threatening him with a fork.

"You're a witch!"

"Sure, and I'm also very bad!"

"Come back to me" Whined him.

"You must deserve it."

"I promise I'll behave like a good boy." He said, extending his hand towards her.

"Wrong! You know I like bad guys!" She said, putting down the cutlery and staring at him in the eyes: " You're gonna want some more pizza, lieutenant?"

"I ate enough captain, now I want the dessert."

"I don't know..." She said winking.

"Ok, you leave me no choice!" He took her in his arms and they both sat down on the couch.

"Where were we? " He asked. She was in his arms and smiling.

"Kiss me lieutenant, kiss me." She said and he resumed kissing her.


	8. One night again

One night again

He turned and leaned on his elbow. He watched her, slept beside him, in his bed. Her hair scattered on the pillow, the sheet just above her bare shoulder. He still didn't believe that she was there and she had spent a night of love with him.

She was the woman of his dreams, the only one to leave him speechless. She made him laugh and made him ashamed for his foolish words.

Those green eyes bewitched him and he wanted to get lost inside them forever. Even when she scolded him at FID, he found her sexy: the way she took off her glasses and stared at him, shaking her head. He hated her and called her with the strangest nicknames, but for him she was the bad witch that he drew on the blackboard.

Yeah, the drawing was horrible, he wanted to have her in his hands to spit on his anger and instead she bewitched him, she had done some spells, because now he was crazy about her! He tried not to show it, but when he heard her heels, his heart was beating wildly and his eyes were lost in his screaming body in her black trench coat and the legs, OMG what legs!

At work, Provenza brought him back to reality grunting something, but then he looked back at her, or rather tried to strip her with his eyes ... Those tight blouses, that breathless backside ... He knew, she wanted to provoke him and then she sent him those looks ... he was very close to be a dead man, a happy dead man.

During the interrogation the asshole had tried to touch her and he had to do anything to stop him. He broke the asshole's nose, so Chief Johnson had scolded him in front of team, but he didn't care. He ended up in front of her, at FID and she was strangely embarrassed. He also didn't know what to say and when she thanked him for his intervention, he become audacious and asked her to have a drink together.

Unexpectedly she accepted. He was happily surprised and took her to a nice place. They were only Sharon and Andy and it was so nice. She seemed so happy and as she sipped her glass of wine she stared at him, and how she stared at him! When he offered her a quieter place, she accepted and surprised him again. Arriving at his house he offered her another drink and then, inexplicably, they ended up in the bathtub chatting ... What a crazy evening!

Now she was there, in his bed, beside him. She told him that nobody had to know about them. This must be a secret between them. He didn't understand why had to be so secretly their relationship, but he accepted it, he just wanted to stay with her. He wanted to go to the restaurant, to the movies, everywhere and told to the world that he loved her so much, but she was clear, nobody must know.

He was crazy about her, so he accepted her crazy rules. He could not resist to her eyes, her smile and her legs, her humour and her stupid rules, her sweetness and her firmness … that woman!

He was sure she loved him, because he knew how jealous she could be about him.

The evening before she was angry about lieutenant Paris. Yes, he was a stupid boy with lieutenant Paris, he said his foolish words when they were on crime scene, but he thought only to be kind with a beautiful woman, but Lt. Paris understood in a wrong way, she had to be crazy! He said to her clearly he was in love with a woman, but this was not important to her. She wanted him, she haunted him, till he shouted bad words to her.

He was very sorry for his words and his behavior, he was so stupid and then he and Sharon discussed about lieutenant Paris. She was very angry, she told him she was jealous about him. He was so sorry and he hoped she accepted his excuses.

Finally he told her he ordered two pizzas, and the evening got hot … and then he knew: olivas are the point break of captain Sharon Raydor!


	9. Lieutenant Paris

**Lieutenant Paris**

"Oh, are you also here ... I'm so lucky!" She said smiling.

"Yes … I just need a copy."

"Don't be shine Lieutenant Flynn, come here, close to me."

"I'm fine here. Near the door, please make your copy, lieutenant Paris, I'll wait."

"I must insist, please, can I help you with your copy?" She said.

"No! No … I'm ok here." He smiling embarrassed.

She makes her copy and then she leant on the table near the copy machine. "Please lieutenant Flynn the copy machine is yours." She said smiling.

"Thank you."

"You can come close to me, I'll not bite you." She said smirking.

"I don't want to be rude, but I'd prefer that you finished your work and let me alone to make my copies."

"We must finish our speech, please you can go on."

"I've finished to talk to you. And it was two weeks ago on a crime scene. I would only to be kind, but you misunderstand my words, I just wanted to relax you …"

"But I liked your words, because I like you, lieutenant Flynn."

"You don't want to understand. Stay away from me, ok?" He said rude.

"Oh, are you scared by me?" She got up and closed the door and put the key inside her breast.

"Wait … what are you doing?"

"Call me Ruby. You are so charming …" She said approaching to him and rubbing herself up against him with her body.

"I told you and I now I tell you again, I'm in love with a woman, so don't be so persistent!"

"Come on Andy, kiss me!" She said hugging him.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you listen anything I said to you!" He said.

"I'm in love with you, Andy!"

"OMG, you are a crazy woman! Please leave me!" He went away from her.

"We had to finish what we spoke last time. Come on, told something stupid!" She come close to him.

"It was a joke and I was a foolish man with foolish words, I'm sorry."

"But I liked your words, your joke and I want to make a joke again with you … you are so sexy Andy!" She nodded and untied his tie. "We don't tell her about us, be quiet, it will be only a secret between us ..."

"Give me the key, please and I open the door." He said whispered.

"No, you must take the key alone…. With your hands on me …"

"Come on Lieutenant Paris, someone could understand in wrong way." He went away from her.

"Come on Andy take the key …" She began to unbutton her blouse.

"No, wait … what are you doing?"

"Don't you want the key, Andy?"

"Ok, ok, you want me rude, ok." He come close to her and take the key from her blouse.

"Yes, take me rude Andy!"

"You are crazy! Give me the key!" He took the key and opened the door. She untied her hairs and opened her blouse. While he opened the door captain Raydor was in front of him.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I thought you lost yourself."

"I'm sorry for delay captain but I had a hitch." He turned and looked to Lt. Paris.

"Lieutenant Flynn could you wait me in my office, please. I must to talk to lieutenant Paris about something."

"Yes captain!" He left and took breath and then went to captain's office.

"So, lieutenant Paris you can tied your blouse now." Silence. "I want to be very clear with you." She was in front of her: "Take off your hands from lieutenant Flynn!"

"He's not your property captain!"

"I say you again, hands off the lieutenant Flynn."

"Or what do you do captain?" She said quietly.

"I'll ask a transfer for you and believe me, you'll go to the unknown district of L.A.! It's clear to you?!" Silence. "I don't listen your answer lieutenant Paris!" She said raising her voice.

"Yes captain!" She said and went out.

Captain Raydor turned in her office and found lieutenant Flynn. When she went in he said:" Sharon, I can explain you what happened. It's not as it looks like."

"Shut up lieutenant Flynn, shut up."

"But I want to explain you that I …"

"No, not now. Come back to your work lieutenant and we talk later about lieutenant Paris, ok?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"Come back to your work lieutenant, we talk later." She said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." He exited from her office.

She sat down on her chair and put her glasses on table and close her eyes.

_Come on Sharon, you can handle it. Damn! How could I say that! Stupid Sharon! Stupid! Take a breath and think. Think. Ok. I said to lieutenant Paris to take her hands off to Flynn. Now she knows. Ok. She will say anything, she is so stupid like me and she's jealous like me. _

After two hours, the captain sent home all MC and lieutenant Flynn stood in front her door.

"Excuse me captain, can I take you home?" He said smiling.

"Yes, go home now." She took her bag.

They come back home and while he drives to home, she orders a pizza. Then they arrive at home. Nobody talks. He wants to ask about pizza, but he prefers to wait she talks to him.

"I order a pizza, just for me. Because now I take my revenge on you, Andrew Flynn!"

"You scared me …. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. I'm very angry with you!"

"I'm innocence …."

"Shut up lieutenant!"

"Please Sharon, listen to me, It wasn't my fault!"

"You make me jealous, so I told lieutenant Paris to took off her hands to you and now she knows about us! Are you understand what I did?!" She screamed angry.

"Yes, you say that we are together and you are in love with me." He said happy.

"Well you are pleased about this … but now you must pay for your stupid behavior and your foolish words."

"Anything you want, Sharon." He smiling.

The bell rings, Andy opens the door, pays the boy and gets the pizza.

"And now my Pizzaman give me my pizza." She ordered.

"Please, here you are." He gives her the pizza.

"Thanks." She opens the box and gets one slice.

"Now you can put your gun and your badge on the table." She sits down on the couch.

"Ok. Now what should I do?"

"Shut up, lieutenant, shut up." She eats her pizza.

"Ok, can I sit down close to you?"

"No."

"Ok I stand here in front of you."

"Yes. Now undress your shoes and socks and shut up."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, that's an order lieutenant!"

"Yes ma'am." He stripped.

"Uhm … this pizza is very good." She said.

"Can I have a slice, please?"

"Uhm … Take your slice and then you can untied your tie."

"I understand you are still angry, but I'm innocence." He said eating.

"May be. But now I want my revenge to you." She undress her jacket.

"Why? What I did?"

"You were a stupid boy with stupid words with lieutenant Paris, so …. leave your Jacket and then your suspenders and shirt."

"Do you want to play dirty Sharon?"

"Shut up lieutenant, shut up and leave your trousers … that's an order!"

"Oh, this is a danger game, Sharon."

"Yes, may be. You know I love danger!"

"Now what do you want, captain?" He smirking.

"Undress your t-shirt and your boxer … "

"Are you sure?"

"I finished my pizza and all my olives, so I want the dessert …"

"Oh yes, I'm ready for your dessert!"


	10. Sergeant Eliot

Sergeant Eliot

Thanks for all reviews, I appreciate every comment. I'm working to improve my english and my stories. Enjoy!

_Text in italics refers to past events._

_/_

_Thursday_

"_Good morning sergeant Eliot."_

"_Good morning captain Raydor."_

"_We have to work together to these urgent practices that Chief Pope gave me, come on, let's go to work!"_

_After two hours. "We can take a break sergeant."_

"_Ok." Silence._

"_So, how are you?" She asked smiling._

"_Can I speak frankly captain?" He asked._

"_Sure. Always sergeant." She said firmly._

"_I fell in love with you captain and I think of you __intensely__ every day." He said and took a breath._

"_Gosh." Silence. "But I'm a married woman."_

"_Yes captain, but you are not living with your husband … since ten years?!" He said. Silence. "Would you like to drink something with me after work?" Silence._

"_Sergeant Eliot, I think it could be inappropriate."_

"_Is that a yes or a no?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't. Now I understand some your sentences."_

"_I must insist, captain."_

"_Why are you doing this, sergeant?"_

"_Because I know some part of you wants me to." He said smiling._

"_You are wrong, sergeant."_

"_Captain you are a beautiful woman, intelligent, independent, a good leader. You are nice, glamour, elegant. So, can I …"_

"_My answer is no, I'm sorry." She said. Silence. _

"_Are you __romantically involved with someone?" He asked._

"_It's better if we come back to our work." Silence._

"_Captain, I hope what I said, it 'll be not a problem…"_

"_You spoke frankly sergeant and I hope in your friendship."_

"_Thank you, captain."_

"_Thank you, sergeant." She said smiling._

_They came back to work._

_/_

This morning

"Good morning sergeant Eliot."

"Good morning captain Raydor."

"Oh, what did happen to your face?" She asked alarmed.

"Ehm … I fell down the stairs …" He answered embarrassed.

"Yes, sergeant I believe to you." She said smiling.

"I'm ok, captain."

"Right. Now let's work. We talk later."

In the afternoon she said: "Now can you tell me what really happened to your face?"

"Do you want the truth or can I tell you a good story?"

"I'd prefer the truth." Silence.

"Ok" Silence. "Last night I fought with your lieutenant Flynn."

"It's not my …." She said embarrassed.

"I know it. You don't deserve such an asshole like Lieutenant Flynn. He's not worthy of you. I don't understand why you insist on dating that man who's just a source of troubles."

"Good point sergeant. All you say it's true. But I think this is a personal affair. In the meantime, I hope in your discretion."

"Of course, Captain, you can count on me."

"I hope you 'll not make a complaint to lieutenant Flynn." She said.

"I hit him first." He said, lowering his eyes.

"Oh. As your captain …why did you do this stupid thing?" She said angry.

"I'm sorry."

"Idiots." She murmured. Silence. "If you can excuse me."

"Yes, captain."

She left her office and went to the MC, looking for lieutenant Flynn but when she arrived all team was on a crime scene. She went to get a tea and sent a message to Andy. Then she came back to her office. After two hours she received a message from Andy: I'll call you later. One hour later, another message: We'll see later. She went out from her office and she received a message from Andy: I'll call you later.

After work, she went to Flynn's house and she rang the bell. He opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" She said and she entered in his house.

"Who? I was very busy on crime scene, then Chief Johnson called me for a warrant and I went to court."

"Why didn't you answer me …"

"I sent you some messages."

"Oh yes: Now I can't. We'll see later. I'll call you later. What did you do to your eye, Andrew Flynn?" Silence.

"Answer to my question, lieutenant!" She said in Darth Raydor mode.

"Ehm … I fell down the stairs …" He said embarrassed.

"Guess, I heard the same thing from sergeant Eliot this morning. Funny, isn't it?" She said shaking her head.

"Really?" He said surprised.

"So…"

"I told you." Silence.

"Sit down lieutenant. Let's talk." She took a breath and they sit down on his couch. "Please could you tell me what happened between you and sergeant Eliot?"

"Ok! There's no problem. Yesterday evening we talked like two gentlemen."

"_You are a bastard!"_

"_Oh, lieutenant Flynn. What a pleasure!"_

"_Come on sergeant Eliot comes outside with me, so we can talk in private!"_

"_I'm drinking my double whisky and I want to get drunk. What do you want from me?"_

"Then we exchanged ideas on how to deal with you."

"_You know what I want. Don't flirt with Sharon!" Said Flynn._

"_You are an asshole. You don't deserve her. Go away, Flynn!" He drunk his glass of whisky. "Please another one. Double." He said to the bartender._

"He gave me his reasons and I gave him my reasons. Always like two gentlemen."

"_You are a coward!" Cried Flynn._

"_What did you say?"_

"_You listen to me. You are a coward!" _

"_Well, I think we need to talk now …" He turned around and hit lieutenant Flynn's face. He fell down and his lip bleeding._

"Okay, we had a discussion, but we came to an agreement."

"_Bastard!" _

"_Repeat if you have the courage!"_

"_I'm gonna make you regret what you said, asshole." They hit each other and both ended up on the floor breaking a table. The barman with other customers took them and threw them out of the bar, in the street._

"We said goodbye cordially and maybe one day we'll be friends too."

_They were both on the ground with their faces full of bruises. _

"_You have a good fist sergeant."_

"_You're a good fighter too." Said sergeant Eliot._

"_Come on, I'll help you get up."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You are welcome." Said Flynn smiling._

"_You're a lucky man. Go home, Flynn. Make her happy, she deserves it." Sergeant Eliot said and went away._

"You are jealous and asshole. How could you fight with sergeant Eliot?" She said.

"He's a bastard."

"So, sergeant Eliot is a bastard and you fought with him?"

"What do you want from me, Sharon?"

"I don't want to get you a suspension or a transfer. Why did you do this such a stupid thing?"

"Because I love you and I don't want to share you with another man."

"Yeah, Jealous and asshole …. An interesting mix …" Silence. "Let me see your eye … so it's blue and ugly …"

"Your sergeant has a good fist." Silence.

"Stupid boy. Don't you have a meat for your eye?"

"I'm sorry, no meat in my home, I'm vegetarian." He said smiling.

"Funny. Why didn't you tell me this morning?" She asked. Silence.

"I was ashamed. I knew that you would be angry. I was stupid. I know that he's much better than me and you deserve better, but if you leave me … you'll break my heart." Silence.

"Why are you so jealous? I love you Andy, you know!" She said.

"I know … but …. last Thursday when I brought to you some documents, I saw sergeant Eliot in your office and the door was open."

"So … were you listening our conversation, lieutenant?"

"The door was a little open and I waited out and I listened what he said to you."

"Good. Now you know it."

"Come on Sharon, he likes you!"

"And …"

"Do you like him!?"

"Didn't you listen my answer?! Idiot! Do you think I'm like the girls you used to date!? I don't know why I'm here to be worry about you!" She went away from him.

"Because you love me, Sharon." He approached and hugged her.

"May be … you don't deserve my love, Andrew Flynn!" She tried to leave his hugged, but he hugged her harder.

"Yes, you are right. I'm an asshole. But I love you more than my life." He whispered.

"Yeah, Jealous and asshole."

"Forgive me, please." He whispered. "I understand your sergeant. I know why he lost his heart. But I'm not afraid to hit him, I don't want to share you with him or anyone."

"Uhm … What should I do with you, lieutenant?" She whispered.

"You are so beautiful, Sharon." He kissed her neck and smelled her scent. "You must love this poor lieutenant." He kissed her again. He took her in his arms and went in his room, laid her on the bed and then lay down next to her. His hands fell down her hips and he wrapped her body on him. He kissed her with passion, they caught a breath and stared into each other's eyes.

"I heard your answer last Thursday." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"When you are angry you are so sexy..." He said smiling.

"Clown!" She smiling.

"I love you, Sharon."

"I love you, Andy." They kissed each other. They took breath.

"But now I have a question for you: how can sergeant Eliot knows about us?"

"Uhm … well, good question. For your information I don't want me too to share you with others and now I want you concentrate on kissing me, lieutenant."

"Yes ma'am."


	11. The one million-dollar question

**The one million-dollar question**

"How can sergeant Eliot know about us?" The one million-dollar question was in her head. She was sitting at her desk and couldn't answer to this question. She had done all the paperwork, but she was restless. Andy had brought her tea early in the morning and wished her a good day with his sexy smile and then told her they would meet at his place that same evening.

Sergeant Eliot had brought her other paperwork and wished her a good day. He was in the next room and she didn't know how to handle it. Finally, she called him.

"Sergeant Eliot, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Captain." Silence.

"Please sit down."

"Thank you."

"So, how do you know about me and lieutenant Flynn?"

"Do you want the truth?" He said.

"Always sergeant."

"Well, I can explain to you: every morning lieutenant Flynn brings you a cup of tea, every day with any excuse takes paperwork for Chief Johnson here to you. When he is here, your eyes shine and you are radiant. The right words are that you are happy when there is lieutenant Flynn. In the evening, before back home, you prepared your bag and always check your mobile, because lieutenant Flynn tweets you where wait for him. Only few months ago, when lieutenant Flynn came here at FID you got angry and he would keep silent full of anger. Unfortunately, I had to say that you are in love with him. That's the only thing I can't explain. But … that's amore, isn't it?"

"Gosh." She said.

"Yes captain, you're in love with that asshole lieutenant Flynn."

"Sergeant …"

"Sorry for my words captain, but I can 't stand the lieutenant and sadly the truth is, I envy him a lot because you're in love with him."

"Thank you, Sergeant Eliot, for your frankness. I always count on your discretion."

"Of course, Captain."

"Now you can go, thank you."

"Captain." He said on leaving the office.

She was amazed, she didn't know what to say anymore.

At the end of the day she was preparing her bag, when her mobile tweeted Andy's message: _Tonight, at my place, I will prepare you a delicious dinner. I love you. Andy._

/

After Andy's dinner, she was sat down at table and thought.

"I hope you enjoyed your dinner."

"It was so good Andy, thank you."

"What are you thinking, is something bothering you?!"

"No, nothing just a … strange day."

"Why don't you relax while I massage your feet?"

"Andy, you don't have to."

"Come on, Sharon, don't make me beg you, I know you want it too." He invited her on couch.

"You know my weaknesses, Andrew Flynn..." She said smiling.

"Sit back and relax. Leave it to me." He started massaging her feet. She relaxed and murmured with pleasure.

"Um... you're very good..."

"Thank you." Silence. "Now, I have a question for you."

"Oh yeah …" She said smiling.

"So, did you find the answer to the one million dollar-question?"

"What?" She asked surprise, pretending nothing.

"You know it very well, captain! The one million-dollar question: how can sergeant Eliot know about us? Don't act like it's nothing!" Silence. "So …"

"Okay, okay. Yes, I'm thinking about it and no, I haven't found the answer! Happy?"

"We're irritable, captain... uhm … so you found the answer..." He said smirking.

"No, I don't have any answers, okay?" She answered.

"Didn't you ask your dear Sergeant Eliot how he could know about us? I don't believe it!"

"Okay, okay. Yes, I did."

"So?"

"Sergeant Eliot is an intelligent person."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Why?"

"Come on Sharon, he's a bastard!"

"Andy, stop it!" Silence. "Why did you stop relaxing my feet?" She asked.

"You told me to stop it … "He said smiling.

"Andy, you know what I meant."

"I think you don't deserve it, captain. You don't want to tell me what sergeant Eliot told you, don't you?"

"He didn't tell me anything new. We'll have to be more careful and discreet, Andy."

"All right." He stood up and went behind her and massaged her shoulders.

"Ohhh... you're great."

"I know."

"Arrogant."

"Tell me what Eliot said to you? Did he see us in the elevator laughing? Did he see us in the break room when I was offering you a cookie? Did he see us at the parking while I was driving you home? Did he see us kissing at the police Station?" Silence.

"None of this." Silence.

"Good." Silence. "Now I tell you what happened to me today: This afternoon I went to Court for a warrant and in the elevator I met, guess who? Your dear sergeant Eliot! We made our way together and then he told me he wanted to talk to me. We had a coffee together.

He asked me if I remembered what he had told me the last time we met. I remembered it well. He was drunk and crazy and told me that I had to make you happy.

Then he told me captain Raydor is an extraordinary woman and since she arrived at the FID she has restructured everything, rewritten and improved the rules of conduct and innovated the system for the defense of cops.

Everyone hates captain Raydor because she investigates others, but her work allows good cops to do their job and send away the corrupt ones. She's an exceptional woman. At work, she doesn't show it off, but she suffers a lot for all the bad things and rumors about her. MC team had made her life complicated, as well as hating her. Moreover, her marriage was not the happiest. Her husband was worse than me and she made her life like a hell. Sometimes he heard her crying in her office and when he went to see if she were okay, she told him that everything was fine. He told me that I had to make Captain Raydor happy, because she deserves it and he knows that she is in love with a bastard like me. I asked him how he knows captain Raydor is in love with me.

He told me that he sees me every morning bringing you a tea and with every excuse come to the FID to see you. Every time you see me, you are radiant and your so beautiful smile it's just for me. He told me I'm a lucky bastard. I thanked him for his frankness, I never expected it and I gave him my word that I will do anything to make you happy. He told me again probably we will not be friends, because I'm an asshole, but he envies me. He thanked me for coffee and went out. I was speechless and I've never expected such a thing from Sergeant Eliot." Silence. "I'm sorry for every stupid word I said to you. I'm so sorry."

"Apology accepted, Andy."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Silence.

"Well. Now I understand why Sergeant Eliot knows about us."

"Really?"

"Because of you! Your eyes shine and you are radiant when I'm with you. You are happy Sharon when I'm close to you and if stupid sergeant Eliot understood, oh god, this is clear as a good morning!"

"You seem so happy of this?!"

"Yes captain, because It's not my fault this time and you must to be more discreet captain... Remember!?"

"Does it see so much?"

"I guess so...Yeah." He said smiling.

"But It's also your fault! You come to me with the tea then you smile on so sexy way, what should I do?"

"You must love me, captain." He said smiling, went to sit next to her, lifted her chin gently and kissed her. She answered his kiss with passion. They took their breath smiled happily. Then she said: "It's all your fault, Lieutenant, you're too sexy!"

"But I found the answer to your one million-dollar question… "

"Yeah …so come to your room and collect your prize…" She got up and ran into his room, he didn't have to repeat it and ran to her.


	12. You are staring at me

**You're staring at me**

"What are you doing?"

"I'm drinking my coffee."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No, you're staring at me."

"I'm drinking my coffee, believe me."

"Are you undressing me, lieutenant?" She said winking.

"I'd never allow myself, captain." He said smiling.

"Andy, stop it, please."

"Sharon, I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Yes, you're staring at me."

"Ok, I'm staring at you… so?" He approached her, placed his cup on the counter and surrounded her hips with his hands.

"I admit, I can't get my eyes off you, you look great today."

"Andy, please, we said at work we'd be impeccably."

"There is nobody in relax's room. And then it's your fault: your heels, your skirt and your blouse, you're driving me crazy!"

"Andy stop looking at my legs! Not only my legs, you're staring at my ass too."

"I can't help it if you're so sexy at work, Captain." He said, kissing her on the neck and sliding his hands all over her body. "You are so beautiful, my love."

"All right, but at least try to contain yourself." She said by moving away from him.

"I'll do my best."

"It's an order, lieutenant, you have to do more than your best." She fixing her blouse in place.

"Yes ma'am!"

"And don't stare at me!" She said by pointing a finger at him. Silence. "Now let's come back to work. You must go to Hollywood Division. You must bring a file to Lieutenant Jeffrey."

"But I'm not at FID. Why don't you send your dear sergeant Eliot?"

"Sergeant Eliot is busy."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Andy!"

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"I asked Chief Johnson if you could do this for me and she said ok. This is an important document and I want a trusted person to send to lieutenant Jeffrey. So, please lieutenant Flynn come with me in my office and bring the file. I want you to give only to lieutenant Jeffrey. All right?!"

"Understood captain."

"Well, come with me." They come in her office and she gave him the file, then he went to Hollywood Division. After an hour he arrived and asked for lieutenant Jeffrey, the caretaker at the entrance showed him the way. He arrived at Jeffrey's office and knock at his door.

"Please come in."

"Lieutenant Jeffrey?" Asked Flynn and entered.

"Yes, what could I do for you?"

"I'm lieutenant Flynn and I brought to you this file from captain Raydor."

"Uhm … if Sharon send this handsome guy it means … there are only bad news."

"I don't Know what is it in this file."

"You are not by FID, aren't you? I see you how you speak and wear."

"True. I'm by Major Crimes Division."

"Wow. Major Crimes! What an honor!" He stood up and went close to Flynn.

"Well … "He said ashamed.

"Well, lieutenant Flynn I thank you for bringing this file. Can I offer you a coffee to thank you?"

"It's not necessary, lieutenant Jeffrey."

"I must insist, please. This way." He opened the door and Flynn went with him in relax room. "What can I offer you: coffee, tea, milk, …?"

"Coffee, black. Please."

"Good. Coffee black for you and for me." He gave a cup to Flynn and then they drunk. Lieutenant Jeffrey stared at Flynn. Silence.

"Can I have your card?"

"Sure, that's it." He gave him his card.

"Well … Lieutenant Andrew Flynn."

"Yes, but people call me Andy."

"I prefer Andrew. Can I call you Andrew?"

"Yes, there no problem."

"And this is my card … please." He gave his card.

"Thank you, lieutenant Jeffrey, Vincent Jeffrey."

"Yes, you can call me Vincent." He staring at Flynn.

"Ok. Yes." He sipped his coffee again. Silence. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drinking my coffee."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're staring at me."

"I'm drinking my coffee, believe me, Andrew."

"Well … "Flynn said, watching Jeffrey keep staring at him. "I think it's better if I go." He said and put the cup on the counter.

"I'm sorry. I'm staring at you, but you are so sexy lieutenant. I apologize if I embarrassed you, Andrew." He went close to Flynn.

"Well … I don't want to be rude …"

"You are so sweetie, boy!" He said smiling.

"Well … It's not a problem for me, but … but I like women." Jeffrey stared at him.

"Oh. But this is not a problem for me, Andrew." Now he was very close to Flynn.

"I have to go, really." He said and went away from him.

"Yes, I know it. And it's better if you come back to MC. Please tell Sharon that I appreciate his messenger. Listen to me, Andrew, if we were out, in a bar or pub, I probably would kiss you again and again … and again. I like you boy, you are so cool." Then he kissed his finger and pointed to Flynn's lips and went out.

/

**At Sharon's place, evening.**

After dinner they were tidying up, when she asked: "Do you handed the file to lieutenant Jeffrey? You don't come back to my office?"

"You got your revenge for this morning, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said surprise.

"I handed the file to lieutenant Jeffrey and then he stared at me all the time."

"Oh."

"Then he offered me a cup of coffee and stared at me again, telling me he found me sexy."

"Oh, and what did you tell him?"

"I told him I like women."

"So?"

"He said it wasn't a problem and he'd probably kiss me if we were outside of Hollywood Division!" Screamed Flynn.

"Do I have to be jealous, Andrew Flynn?"

"Sharon, he' s a gay!"

"Yes, I knew it. And he starred at you, because you are a handsome man."

"He told me I can call him Vincent …"

"Are you hurt in your macho man sentiment?"

"Funny." He said.

"Uhm … Just one thing …"

"What?"

"He told you, you can call him Vincent?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Why?"

"I think you break his heart, Andy. He told only to his close friend to call him Vincent and believe me, he is a very private person."

"Shit."

"Come on Andy, he 'll not ruin your reputation."

"I hope it. People think I'm a latin lover. A macho man… and …"

"Andy …. Please." She smiling.

"Ok, I don't want be arrogant, but this is truth." Silence.

"Yes, yes, yes …" She staring at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"No, you're staring at me."

"May be …"

"Are you undressing me, captain?"

"We are not in my office …" She begins to undress him.

"Are you happy, aren't you? You get your revenge and now you take me like your toy boy!"

"Oh my god Andy …. My toy boy!" She said smiling.

"Yes, captain!"

"Are you unhappy for this situation?"

"No. But I prefer to undress you, you are so sexy captain …" He murmured and approached her.

"Uhm… you like danger …"

"I was in danger with Vincent!"

"Poor boy!"

"Who? Vincent?"

"No Andrew, you are a poor lieutenant … and I love you so much. Kiss me Andy!" He hugged her.

"I love you baby!" He kissed her.


End file.
